The Unforgiving
by CartoonFF
Summary: after his family threw him out, Lincoln ran from home and was never heard from again. 14 years later, Lynn Sr's died, Rita tells the siblings that Lynn's last wish was for them to make amends for what they did to their son and he wanted to find Lincoln and bring him home so he can say his goodbyes at the funeral. Lily is tasked and Looks for her lost older brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: No such Luck for Lily Loud**

* * *

.

.

.

It was that time of year again. Where the Loud family would come together for that one day and take a family photo. Everyone had lived different lives now.

Lori was married to Bobby and they had a daughter named Loan. She ran her own company and was very happy with her life, while her husband had finally decided to stay at home for most of the years their daughter was a child.

Leni hasn't had a family yet but hopes to gain one in the future but she has been doing a fashion career for most of her life.

Luna and Sam pursued their rock and roll dreams and were married after their second world tour. They had adopted a baby from an orphanage and named the little boy Lemmy.

Luan was a stand-up comedian and even acted in a couple of movies with Kevin Hart and Jack Black. Luan had a daughter named Libby, her husband had been in the middle of a robbery and was shot when he tried to save the store clerk.

Lynn was a famous sports player and was the first woman to actually be able to compete in men's sports. thanks to her, women were now allowed to play on Football and other major sports, she had become a little distant from the family but when holidays or events came around she would make time for her family.

Lucy was a renowned writer, she managed to be one of the top famous authors of her time and such a young age. She had never settled down but was in a relationship with Rocky spokes.

Lola was named Miss. America a couple of years back. She had a husband and she quit being a beauty queen when she had her twins, Leia and Lex. However she was interviewed many times.

Lana was a race car driver and loved the track. However, she had almost committed suicide after she had a miscarriage and her fiance had left her a year after that. Lola, Lucy, Luna, and her parents had been there for her. She quit racing and decided to go back to college and become a teacher.

Lisa had left the family, distancing herself from her family greatly as she didn't see them as a family after what they did, but reentered their lives after she heard about Lana's suicide attempt.

Lily was still living at home with her mom and dad, however, she didn't feel right whenever the family came together. Like something was missing. Someone was missing. Lisa was the only one to mention her older brother, Lincoln. Even kept mentioning him after her parents told her not to talk about him, Lisa, however, told Lily many things about their older brother, But Lisa never ever said what happened to him.

Once Lily asked why Lisa had told her about their older brother when everyone else thought it was better to forget him. Lily will never forget those words Lisa said to her that day.

_"Because, even when he said he didn't have any favorite sisters, you were the one he cared for the most, and it was more apparent after his name was your first words you ever spoke as a baby"_

.

.

.

Today was the day that the Louds would take a family photo. Lily was rushing to her house after school, she had just gone done talking with her boyfriend Carlitos and was happy as ever to take another family photo, but mostly to see everyone again. She was halfway down the street when she felt a buzz in her pocket. It was her phone.

Lily took her phone out to see that it was her mother. She swiped to answer the call and held it against her ear.

"Hey mom, Don't worry I'm on my way home right now," Lily said with a smile

"Lily... come home quick..." Rita loud said sadly over the phone

Lily heard the sadness in her mother's voice, "mom? what's wrong?" Lily asked

"It's your dad sweetie... He's... in the hospital" Rita replied

Suddenly Lily's life went in slow motion, everything went silent, all she could hear was the beating of her own heart in her ears.

.

"Your father won't make it through the night..." Rita said

.

As those words were said... Tears fell from Lily's eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I just wanna thank all of you who reviewed the story, I released this 2/24/25 and it already had 9 reviews, and thanks to some of you I have realized the little pumps in the story! now to reply to some of you!**

**.**

**Atarious: I have read some NSL fics like that and it has kinda become a cliche so he won't have a family but he is dating someone**

**.**

**DreadedCandiru2: I didn't want to come up with new names that began with L, honestly so I just used Sin Kids name's as I am also a big fan of the Sin Kids, Also please tell me how many names you can think to begin with L that's not used already? It's hard**

**.**

**Vallalkozo: Thanks for the Years thing, also I hope I Don't burn out, it's kinda hard for me to write a story that doesn't have the main character's perspective, and not to mention this is Lily, a character who we've only seen as a baby and her personality isn't fleshed out yet. And I am aware people do have their versions of Lily but I never had to think about her personality much, but I know she would be very close to Lincoln as they might be similar since she is the youngest and he's the only boy.**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Patriarch's last wish**

.

.

.

The entire Loud Family was at Royal Woods Hospital, where their father was bedridden. Lily rushed in the hallway where she saw her sisters but ran with tears in her eyes and hugged Lisa, the two then turned to their mother and Lily finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"what's wrong with dad?" Lily asked

Rita looked at her daughters and sighed, "Your father has Lung cancer" Rita told them

"but how!? Pop's never smoked in his life!" Luna cried

"it's not from smoking, the Doctors found Asbestos fibers in his lungs, apparently some of the drywall has been broken for years and your dad hasn't paid for repairs and some Insulation must have been exposed," Rita said

"So how long does he have?" Lori asked

Rita looked down, everyone could tell that their mother was trying to be strong for them. Rita breathed in deeply and looked back to her kids.

"He won't make it through the night. Apparently he's been exposed for so long without knowing that it just built up" Rita said

"But how could he have not known?" Leni asked

Rita shrugged, "i-i Don't know sweetie, but he wants to speak with all of us before he goes," Rita said

They all nodded and followed Rita to the Room where their father was staying. When they reached the door and opened, there was their father lying on the hospital bed. He looked pale, his eyes looked sunken in and he was indeed someone who looked to be on their deathbed. Lynn Sr. looked to his children and smiled.

"Hey, kids... I'm sorry you have to see me as this" Lynn Sr. told them

Whimpers from the youngest kids were heard and Lynn looked to younger daughters, "Hey don't cry ok? I'll die knowing you all have done wonderful things" Lynn told them

"You can't go, dad! Please don't go!" Lily cried

Lynn smiled, "it's ok Lilybug, I'll be ok," Lynn said "you have to be strong... you have to be strong like Lincoln was," Lynn said

It was a shock to Lily and her sisters as this was the first time in years that their father had said their lost brother's name

"All of you listen, before I die I'll tell you all the one regret I've had in my entire life," Lynn told them "I threw out my son at the age of 11 and I never saw him after that... I hate myself for being the worst father in the world..."

"Dad your not the worst dad in the world!" Luan said

"Don't go lying Luan... Don't any of you lie to yourself about what we did..." Lynn told them

They all looked down except for lily who still had tears in her eyes

"I want you to find him," Lynn said "I want you to find my son and tell him I love him and that's I'm sorry," Lynn told his daughters and wife

They all looked at their father with tears in their eyes and nodded, a silent agreement to find their brother, no matter what. Suddenly, Lisa stepped in front of her sisters and turned to look at her sisters

"Can I speak with dad alone please?" Lisa asked

Rita looked to her husband and he nodded, "I'll try and talk to all of you before I go" Lynn said

The nine other girls and their mother left the room. The only ones in the room were the genius and her father.

* * *

.

.

.

Lisa grabbed a nearby seat and pulled it right up next to her father's bed. She sat down and looked at her father.

"How long have you known?" Lisa asked

"So you knew I knew that I had Lung cancer for about a year now?" Lynn said with a smile

"I'm not blind, dad. I've seen the symptoms, I even secretly monitored your health" Lisa said

Lynn Sr. sighed, "Then why haven't you told anyone?" Lynn Sr. questioned,

"why should I..." Lisa said darkly

Lynn Sr smile faintly, "I guess I deserve that," He told her "you know... when I first heard that I had lung cancer I saw happy..."

"Can't say I wasn't too, I hate myself for saying that but it's true" Lisa said coldly "Worst of all I have no right to talk when I'm pretty much on the same boat as you in a sense"

Lynn Sr. laughed at his daughter's brutal honesty. "I can see you still hate me... I understand, I hate myself too" Lynn told her "That's why I didn't tell anyone or even go to the hospital when it got worse"

"You felt like you deserve this?" Lisa said

"Don't you think so too? I deserve this, this is karma for what I did in the past" Lynn told Lisa

Lisa looked at him, "I know where Lincoln is" Lisa told him

Lynn looked at her, "I would have guessed, your the smartest person in the world, and I'm sure you looked for Lincoln at one point, I'm sure the others did too, but I somehow knew that you'd be the only one to find him" Lynn said

"He's not the same anymore dad... He allowed me back in on one condition, that I didn't tell anyone unless it was necessary" Lisa said

Lynn nodded, "how is he, Lisa? how's my son?" Lynn Sr asked his daughter

"He had it rough as a teen, but he's fine now. He's dating a girl now" Lisa told her father

"what's her name?"

"Sid Chang" Lisa told her father

"Did he go to college? did he graduate?"

Lisa nodded, "Majored in Art"

"And what is Lincoln's job? what has he been doing these past years?" Lynn Sr asked

"He's been writing comics," Lisa said with a soft smile "Even got some fans here and there"

"where is he now?"

"Lansing, sharing an apartment with his girlfriend and, one of his friends," Lisa said "he was so close we didn't think to look nearby"

Lynn Sr smiled at the knowledge, His son was alive and doing great for himself. He wished he could have seen Lincoln in a cap and gown just smiling the same smile "Lisa... Do me two things before I die today... two last favors for your shit of a father" Lynn said with a smile

Lisa sighed, "You're a shit father... but I still love you," Lisa said with some tears falling

"I want you to tell only one person where Lincoln is... and I want you to make sure everyone else finds him after she does," He told her "do you understand?"

Lisa nodded and Lynn smiled.

"who is it that you want me to tell about Lincoln's location?"

"Lily" Lynn said

Lisa was a bit confused, "why her?" Lisa asked

"She's the only one Lincoln will have no anger toward," Lynn said "besides you of course"

Lisa nodded, "I'll let her know and only her. I'll pay for her hotel and her food" Lisa said "assuming you don't want mom to know"

"Don't let your mother know... I love her and I'm sure she wants to see her only son again but... not until he's ready... not until he's ready to forgive us..." Lynn said

Lisa nodded, "I promise," Lisa said

* * *

.

.

.

I just wanna say sorry if the whole lung cancer thing didn't make sense, I just wanted to see what other ways someone could get Lung Cancer and I didn't want Lynn Sr. getting it because he suddenly decided to smoke as I felt that would seem dumb for him just to be smoking, so I looked up how people can get Lung Cancer and the Asbestos fibers seemed like the best bet as I had heard of it before.

Also I tried to make a more logical way Lily could find Lincoln, so Lisa taking her straight to him was something that to me was a great Idea, but Lily will have doubts about meeting Lincoln of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "A Lily In the City"**

* * *

.

.

.

It was after their father's funeral, Lisa had pulled Lily aside after the wake and they went to Lily's room for privacy. Lily was confused as she wanted to console her family but Lisa had told her it was important.

When they entered the room Lisa sat on Lily's bed and Lily sat in her chair that was by her desk where she liked to draw. Lisa didn't wear black, she wore her green turtle neck with her red pants and still had her lab coat on.

"What is this about Lise?" Lily asked

"It's about our father's last wish" Lisa replied

Lily froze, she thought Lisa was gonna say that they weren't gonna look for him, "About finding Lincoln? were gonna do it... Right?" Lily asked

Lisa shook her head, "No WE, YOU are gonna convince Lincoln to come back to us" Lisa replied

"What!? why just me!? Wouldn't I have to find him first!?" Lily cried

Lisa sighed and looked at her little sister. Lily saw the look in her sister's eyes. Lisa was, or tried, to not show emotion, but Lily had always been close to her as she was a Lincoln 2.0, and while Lisa didn't show emotion, Lily could read her like a book.

"Y-You know where he is... Don't you?" Lily asked

"Yes" Lisa responded, now having nothing to hide

Lily was in shock, She had remembered hearing how some times her sisters would look for Lincoln, they tried everything, she even remembered when Lisa told her that she looked for him but didn't find him either. She now understood that was a lie. She had found their brother. So many questions had flooded her mind, where was he? was he ok? what happened to him? what was he doing? did he miss them? did he miss her? Did he still care about them?

"Why didn't you say anything when dad asked us to find him!?" Lily cried

"Because if I did, the whole family would have rushed and pulled him away from his new life" Lisa replied

"But we would have known! Dad would have known!" Lily said as tears began to form in her eyes

"He did" Lisa replied

"W-What?" Lily asked

"Before he died... I told him all about Lincoln... I told him how he was doing" Lisa told Lily

Lily whipped the tears away from her eyes and then still felt overwhelmed, this was a lot to process, but she would have to wait to process this information.

"Why me?" Lily replied

Lisa sighed, "Because your the most innocent party out of the whole family" Lisa replied

"Why though!? why am I the only Innocent party here!? what did the others do that made Lincoln leave!?" Lily asked

Lisa had never told her, but now she needed to know. It was the right thing to do, and while it might make things worse for the family as Lily would find out the dark truth about there family.

after hearing about what her family did, it now made Lily feel ashamed of being apart of her family. When she woke up the next morning are she could do was stare hateful glares at her sisters. They all noticed this but they didn't ask her what was wrong. Rita saw that her daughter was acting up and tried to comfort her, but when she went for a hug, Lily pushed her mother away. The next day Lisa and Lily left for Lancing. that afternoon, Lily had arrived in Lansing along with Lisa. She was getting Lily a Hotel to stay at that was very close to Lincolns apartments. Once there, Lisa was gonna leave as she actually needs to attend to some errands that she had within the city. It was up to Lily to bring back her brother to Royal Woods.

Lily was walking down the street where Lisa told her where Lincoln's apartments would be. She was nervous with every step of the way. Could she really tell him who she was? Would he be mad at her because of her family? Would she remember who she was? That thought hurt her the most. Did lincoln forget about her, because while she was young, she wasn't one of her sisters that Lincoln had to deal with constantly? I guess all she needed to do was have hope. But being hopeful was one of the hardest things to do sometimes.

* * *

.

.

.

When people of Royal Woods asked, where Lincoln Loud was, the loud family replied that he went to live with Rita's sister in law. It was always that. However, as you know, that wasn't true.

Lincoln Loud headed to great lakes city, but not to say anything to the Casagrandes. No, he went there because he knew that was the first place it family would look, but he knew that since they would only check Bobby and Ronnie Anne's family's apartment that would be it.

Still obvious but still hidden.

He went to the city but before that, he bought himself some new clothes, he wore a red shirt leather jacket with black pants and a beanie with a Rabbit on it to cover his white hair. Lincoln made a new life for himself when he got there. Of course, he made sure that where ever he went he wouldn't be caught by the cops. Sure being homeless and having to spend outside on cold nights were bad but Lincoln couldn't complain.

At least he wasn't with his _family_.

Lincoln spent two years on the streets. He stole, ran, and did what most kids his age who lived on the streets needed to do to live. Lincoln had met some other kids as well, There was Mason Brooks, a black kid who moved to Great lakes from Detroit, he was a decent guy and had dreams of being a doctor. Marsha Fink, A Hispanic girl all the way from New York, her Mother worked for the police and she as well wanted to work for the force. Finally, there was Matthew Hills, a kid from Florida who did some questionable things. Lincoln had met them around and they hung out together, Lincoln never went to Marsha's home as he knew what would happen if he did. Lincoln had actually kept up with his education in a way as he would learn some stuff from Mason, who was very smart and later he would skip a grade.

After he turned 13, Lincoln was caught stealing from a man, the man had caught him but didn't turn him over to the police. Instead, he took Lincoln in.

This man was Walter Walker.

He was a Marine in the US army, yet if you think he was anything like the military people you see in movies or veterans that come home, you were dead wrong. Walter was a person who lost everything after he returned home. His family had left without a trace, he looked for a job but only managed to find one at a local gas station a mile from his house, but he didn't complain all that much. Walter had taught Lincoln how to defend himself, how to drive, how to change car oil. and he was happy the way he lived, he had taken Lincoln in and even adopted him, giving him his last name. Lincoln wasn't a loud anymore, He was Lincoln Walker. However, during Lincoln's 3rd year In high school, things took a turn for the worse.

Matthew had gotten into cocaine and he owed his dealer money and Mason left Great Lakes city and moved to Arizona. He and Marsha, along with Walter had tried to help Matthew get on the right track, but things were still not right with him. Some days later, Lincoln and Matthew had been walking down their neighborhood's streets. You ever saw an actual driveby?

* * *

_Lincoln and Matthew were talking and walking when Lincoln saw a yellow jeep slowly approaching them, and when it passed them, Lincoln saw the gun. Shots rang out as whoever they were, had gunned down Matthew._

_He fell to the ground crying and bleeding from his mouth and bullet wounds. Lincoln rushed to his friend and lincoln set him against his body and lincoln sat against the walls of a fence_

_"L-Lincoln! Help! I-I-I-I don't want to die!" Matthew cried_

_the blood dripped from his mouth and his teeth were stained red_

_"Your gonna be ok Mat! just stay with me!" Lincoln cried_

_"I-I'm sorry..." Matthew said, his body gave a little shake as the pain surged through his body_

_Someone had called 911 for Matthew but it wasn't enough. Matthew had died in lincoln's arms._

* * *

Matthew was cremated and a small glass jar of his ashes are with both Marsha and Lincoln.

About a year later, Marsha and her mother had left Great Lakes city and were moving to Taylorsville, Utah. Walter was married the same year to a woman named Jennifer Jades, who worked as a receptionist in a local health clinic. Lincoln attended the wedding and even Marsha had come to the wedding. Lincoln and Marsh caught up and Marsha revealed that she would be joining the police Academy after she was finished with college. Lincoln wished her luck, and to give him a call whenever she was in the city, and the two parted ways again.

Finally, Lincoln had graduated high school with honors and would be leaving for college in the coming year. it was that same year the Lisa Loud had found her brother.

To say Lincoln was shocked and angry was an overstatement. Lisa had stayed a whole month in Great lakes attending College already, which somehow didn't surprise Lincoln. She had tried to get into talk to him every chance he got but he didn't want to speak with her, however, it was Walter and Jennifer that had asked him to talk to her, Walter told him that he couldn't hate all of his family forever and to let some of them back in and try his best to forgive them, even if it took his whole life.

Lincoln had reluctantly agreed to talk to Lisa again. It took almost his full College years to forgive her. She had asked him to come home, but he said that he wasn't ready and that he would make his way back in their lives sooner or later and made her promise not to tell the others where he was. While attending College, Lincoln met Marshel Larance. They became great friends and decided to work on a comic together

Finally, after 3 years of college, Lincoln and Marshel had moved to Lancing, and there he had met Sid Chang, She was there working as a Robotics teacher in a local Highschool. She was looking for a place to stay as she had just applied, and Lincoln offered her to stay with him and Marshel, she was hesitant of course but accepted. The three became great friends and 4 months later Sid asked Lincoln out on a date, Lincoln agreed. Lincoln's life was beginning to turn up.

* * *

"Lincoln! Come on we gotta hurry!" cried a girl from their living room.

This was Sid Chang, and she was currently wearing a dark blue shirt that showed off her right shoulder, a pair of jean shorts, and sneakers, her hair was in a bun as she waited for her boyfriend.

"I'm coming!" LIncoln replied

Lincoln was walking out of the room, he wore a red Ace Savvy shirt, with black jeans. His hair was currently in a small ponytail, the hair only touching the nape of his neck.

"You ready to go?" Sid asked with a smile

"You know it!" Lincoln replied with a big toothy grin

They walked out of their apartment and down the steps to their car.

It was a red Volkswagon-Golf while old, it was very reliable. They got in, Sid on the driver's side and Lincoln on the passenger side, they buckled in and left the driveway of their apartment complex.

They were on their way to a party that was being held by Sid's parents, celebrating Sid's little sister's birthday. Lincoln had become a part of the Chang Family when he was first introduced to them back in the beginning months of Collage, The family had taken a liking to him as they noticed how mature he was and was, as Sid's mother put it "A keeper".

Adelaide had looked up to him like a brother, which sometimes made Lincoln sad, remembering his younger siblings... he however quickly would push them aside. When Mr. and Mrs. Chang wanted to know about Lincoln, Lincoln gave them a fake story. He didn't tell them who he really was, only telling Sid, knowing that she could trust her.

So far things were going great for the boy once known as Lincoln Loud, for once, Lincoln wasn't the black sheep of a family. He wasn't bad luck anymore. He never was...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Lily-Bug"**

* * *

.

.

.

Here she was. The apartment that Lincoln was staying at with his friend. Lily looked at the door like it was the door that leads to Principal Mcbride's Office, (not she and Carlitos were trouble makers). Lily took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She waited but there was nothing, so she knocked again this time harder, Lily then heard a grumble and something fall

"Cock-Sucking motherfucker! Who put that chair there!?" She heard inside the apartment

Lily knocked again

"I heard ya!" the voice cried back

Lily waited and then heard the locks unlocking before the door opened and a man was standing right in front of her. The Man was something Lily had never seen before. He was tan, Black hair with the tips being dyed pink, the shirt he wore had the Meme Big Chungus on it with the infinity gauntlet and his pants were that of anime girls making those... faces while his shoes were crocs. Ew. The man looked at her and gave her a sigh

"How much?" He asked Lily

"How much?" Lily asked back

"yeah, how much are the chocolate bars or the cookies or whatever?" The man asked

"I'm... I'm not a girl scout" Lily replied

"Oh..." The man asked "Wait did Vex send you? look tell her I don't have her weed yet"

"Um... I don't know who you're talking about and I don't smoke weed" Lily said with a questionable look

"Yeah right hehe... neither do I," The man said, "well what are you here for?" He asked

"I'm here looking for Lincoln Lo- I mean Lincoln Walker... is he here?" Lily asked

"Linc? what do you want with him?" The man asked

"I'm his-"

"Wait! are you like a daughter he didn't know about!?" The man asked

"No, I'm... nevermind... is he here?" Lily asked

The man shook his head, "Nah Linc and Sid went to a party that Sid's family was having for her little sister" The man said

Lily became heartbroken, "oh... I'll um... I'll come back later" Lily said with her head down

The man looked at her and saw the hurt in his eyes, the man stopped her and Lily looked back to him

"What's your name kid?" He asked her

Lily stopped to think about how to respond, was she gonna give her real name up or could she just lie about it. Lily decided that she would say her real name.

"Lily... Lily Loud" Lily told him

"I'm Marshel, Marshel Woods" Matthew introduced himself, "I can tell Lincoln you stopped by when he gets back," Matthew told her

"T-Thank you!" Lily said and without thinking gave Matthew a hug

Matthew was a bit uneasy that he was being hugged, "Yeah, no problem kid" Matthew told her

"W-When he comes could you give him my number?" Lily then took out a pen and grabbed Matthew's hand and wrote her cellphone number on his hand

Lily then left before Matthew could say anything else. Matthew shrugged and then went back to the apartment. He walked in the kitchen to make him a ramen noodles, he then thought back to Lily, something about her made him think of Lincoln.

* * *

.

.

.

Later that evening, around 6:00 and it was getting dark, Sid and Lincoln were on their way home when she saw that the meter was showing she was low on gas. Sid was lucky the made it back in Lancing and were close to their apartment, but she stopped at a local 7-11 to get some gas.

"Can you get some snacks while I pay for the gas?" Sid asked Lincoln

Lincoln turned to her and nodded. They parked the car at #5 and Lincoln went in to get some snacks. When he got in the store he headed for the candy, he looked around and grabbed a bar of Hershey's and a Lime-Pepsi, before he left to grab Sid her Pringles and get something for Matthew he saw a young blonde girl in a purple overhaul-skirt with a black shirt under it try and reach a rootbeer soda on the top, Lincoln smiled, remembering he use to have the same problems as the girl, He walked over to where she was and grabbed the Rootbeer before holding it out for her, The girl turned and looked at him.

"Here," He said

The girl looked at him with shock and it kinda made Lincoln uneasy, but the girl snapped out of took the soda

"T-Thank you... Sorry, It's just... um... Nevermind" The girl said as she walked to the register and Lincoln walked to get the other stuff he needed.

He paid for his stuff and left the store, he was walking to the car he heard someone call for him

"Hey! wait!" He heard

Lincoln turned around to see the same girl that he helped get the soda for, he looked at her with a confused face

"Can I help you?" Lincoln asked

The girl stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking

"I know this is weird but um... are you... Lincoln Walker?" The girl asked

Lincoln was confused but he realized that his face was on the back of his comics so someone was bound to recognize him even if his comics weren't mainstream yet.

"Yeah I am" Lincoln nodded

"My name is... My name is Liny Proud... and I'm a huge fan of your work!" the girl told him

"Well, Thank you very much, it's always great to meet a fan," Lincoln said

"Yeah! Great! um... Another question?" The girl asked

"Um... yes?" Lincoln asked

"My names not Liny Proud," She said

"That's not really a-"

"It's Lily Loud," Lily said

Lincoln then froze. He stared at the girl and tried to think that he heard wrong, that it wasn't who he thought it was standing right in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry... I think you have the-"

"I know who you are! I know everything about You! I know that your name was the first words that I ever spoke! I-I know that you dressed up in a fox costume to make me feel better! I know you and Clyde use to watch me when the others couldn't! I-I-I know that... that-"

Before she could say anything She was embraced and lifted up off the ground in a tight hug. She was frozen as tears formed in her eyes. The boy, Her brother, Lincoln Loud, was hugging her. Lily didn't do anything until she heard Lincoln say something that broke her heart

"I'm sorry... Lily-bug" Lincoln told her

Lily began to cry as she hugged her brother back tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "Another Choice"**

* * *

.

.

.

The car ride back to Lincolns apartment was Silent. Lily didn't speak nor did Lincoln and Sid, Thankfully they arrived back at the apartment and went in. When they did Marshel was in the living room and then he saw Lily again and followed Lincoln as he went to the kitchen while Lily and Sid sat in the living room.

"So... Bro, who is she?" Marshel asked

Lincoln sighed and looked to his best friend, "It's... It's hard to explain" Lincoln replied

"Is... Is she like your daughter or something?" Marshel asked

Lincoln shook his head, "No... No, she's my youngest sister" Lincoln replied

Marshel was confused, He didn't remember Lincoln having a sister but remembered that Lincoln was adopted. "I still don't get it, how did she find you and how is she related to you?" Marshel asked

"Marshel... I'll explain things in a bit just let me think ok?" Lincoln asked

"Sure man, whatever you need," Marshel replied

Back in the living room, Lily was sitting on the couch while Sid was sitting next to her. Lily was feeling awkward and so was Sid. To Sid, it was like those movies where the long lost daughter of a husband shows up outta nowhere, however, Sid was determined to make a good impression on the girl as she knew about who Lincoln really was and also knew that Lily was to young to be apart or even know what happened to him.

"I'm Sidney Chang, but You can call me Sid if you want, it's nice to meet you," Sid said as she turned to Lily

Lily nodded, "I-It's nice to meet you too, I'm Lily" Lily replied, sweat was almost visible on Lily's forehead.

"I know this is pretty... um..." Sid Began

"Awkward?" Lily finished

"Yeah! but um... well... could you tell me a little bit about yourself Lily? Lincoln use to tell me how you were as a baby but I'm sure your different now" Sid replied

"Only if you tell me what it's like to Live with him" Lily said

Sid snickered, "yeah, sure" Sid replied

"Well I'm 15 and I've gotten good grades this year, I like to read comics, I also like to play Video Games, um... Oh! I draw!" Lily said with a smile

"Cool, what kind of video games do you like?" Sid asked

"Well... Um I do like to play some of the new Ace Savvy games that came out, like the Beyond Ace Games and the single games that came out about the Full House Gang" Lily said

"Oh, you mean Full House: A world without Ace?" Sid asked

"yeah!" Lily said with glee

"Who's your favorite out of them?" Sid asked

"Um... I guess Night Club, High Card, and The Duce" Lily said

"Really? I prefer Stong Suit, Royal Flush, and 11 of hearts" Sid replied

"I like them too but not as much... something about them just doesn't sit well for me, with where their characters are going in the recent comics" Lily replied

"I know huh!? Like there is no way that Strong Suit and 1-eyed-Jack Jr are gonna become a couple" Sid told her

"yeah, and having Royal Flush Kill be the prime suspect of killing Ms. Bingo!? I just don't like that!" Lily said

The two kept talking about what they liked for another few minutes before Lincoln walked on and sat next to Lily while Sid still sat next to her on the other side. Lily looked to her brother and hugged him again, Lincoln was still a bit taken aback but he gave the hug back. The two looked at each other.

"I have to ask, how did you find me?" Lincoln asked Lily

"It was Lisa... she told me" Lily told him

"Did she-"

"No... she just told me... because she thought I would be the only one to..." Lily began but she began to sniffle "to bring you back to the famiy"

"Lily... it's not that simple" Lincoln told her

"But It can be! We need you! Everyone needs you Lincoln! I need my brother! We all need our Brother!" Lily cried

"Lily please... They don't need me... they already proved that along time ago"

"But they've always been looking for Lincoln! And now everyone's looking harder then ever! You can even ask Lisa!"

"but why?" Sid asked her "They're the ones that kicked him out, why are they-"

"DAD'S DEAD!" Lily shouted with tears

Lincoln and Sid stopped and looked to the girl. Lincoln looked at his little sister to see a few tears fall from her cheeks. Lincoln then knew it was true. Lynn Loud Sr. was dead.

"T-That's why we n-need you... t-that's why I-I-I need my big b-brother," Lily said with tears.

Lincoln now had to make another hard and life-changing decision yet again. Return to the life he once knew or Keep the new life he had made for himself...


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you read this chapter I wanna thank all of you for the reviews! I check every single one of them and when I read them it makes me know what I cant do that will keep you Guys/Gals engaged in the story! it also makes me write things that are the total opposite of what you guys think, although some of you were on point about Lincoln having both.**

**.**

**Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig****: I'm glad that we think the same thing and trust me, I'll make sure that they earn his trust back, but It won't be easy**

**Mr. Haziq: Nothings wrong with crocs, I just remember that a lot of people would laugh at me for it and i kinda thought it was funny when I wore them too. Idk why I just thought so**

**Engineer1869: You have a point, but I can tell you that this story will not end on a "Happily ever after"**

**.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter, you all came to read**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Forgiving Lynn Loud Sr."**

* * *

.

.

.

Lily Loud, Lincoln Loud, Sid Chang, and Marshel Woods, were in their Volkswagon and behind them were Walter and Jennifer Walker in their green 2020 Toyota Corolla. Where were they driving to? Royal woods.

Lincoln didn't want to go back. He didn't want to see his old family, but he realized that something like this would happen, He knew it could have been worse. It could have been his older sisters that found him. It could have been Lori.

Lincoln Decided he would go, but he wasn't going alone. He was bringing his new life with him. Lincoln, as much as he hated being that guy, wanted to rub it in his family's face that he did better than he ever could with them. Before returning home he called Walter and Jennifer and asked them to come with him, afraid that he might back out. They agreed and the next day they packed up and left for Royal Woods. Lincoln had had one stop to go before heading back to what was once his house. The Cemetary.

Lily and Lincoln walked the steps up to the Cemetary and arrived at the entrance. Lily lead Lincoln to their father's grave. Lily stood in front of the grave with a smile on her face

"Hey dad," She said to the grave "I Brought someone here," Lily said

Lincoln approached the grave and saw the name. it was indeed his dad's name on the tombstone. Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Hello dad," Lincoln said to the grave "It's me Lincoln... your son..." Lincoln began and he could feel his eyes swell with tears.

"I know you probably blame yourself for what happened and it was your fault... I use to tell myself that if I ever saw you again that I wouldn't forgive you. I was hoping to tell you that if I saw you alive" Lincoln sadly chuckled "But now that you're dead... I don't mean to sound harsh or even sound like I hate you... but I believe this is what you deserved... but now?..." Lincoln took a deep breath

Lincoln placed a rose on the tombstone and sighed

"I forgive you Lynn Loud Sr." Lincoln said, "I forgive you, dad..." Lincoln said as a tear fell from his cheek onto the ground.

Lily and Lincoln turned back and left the Cemetary. and got back into the car.

* * *

.

.

.

Rita Loud was cooking lunch for her daughters and grandchildren that were at the house currently, which were Lola, Lana, Lucy, Luan, and Lynn.

Sam, along with Lemy, Libby, Leia, and Lex was in the living room. Lori, Bobby, and Loan had left shortly after the funeral to look for Lincoln. Leni and Luna were shopping for dinner that night.

"Is Lisa coming back?" Luan asked

"She said she wasn't coming home yet, but said that Lily would be coming back with one of her friends," Rita said

"Do you know who?" Lynn asked

"No, but she told me that he was very trustworthy," Rita said

Rita returned to cooking, then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sam told them

Sam went to the door and opened it, there standing was Lily and an Older man with a girl next to him, a couple and another man at the bottom of the steps

"Oh Lily your back!" sam said with glee

"Hey, Sam!" Lily said

Sam then noticed the man look at her with a surprised face. She didn't know why he looked at her like that but assumed he knew who she was thanks to her band.

"Sam? Sam Sharp?" The man said

"Yeah, That's me, The guitarist for-

"I know you you are I Just can't believe how much you've changed!" The man said with a smiled

"I'm sorry... But have we met before?" Sam asked him

Sam... Can you get Mom? and any of my sisters if they're still here" Lily told her

Sam looked at her face and she looked worried, but not for herself, but for someone else. Sam nodded and went to grab her in-Law's. Sam walked in and entered the kitchen

"hey can you guys come with me Lily's here and so are a couple of other people" Sam told them

The Loud family looked confused as they weren't expecting anyone to come by but Lily. They followed Sam to the front door and Rita was the first person to step in front of the front door.

"Lily" Rita said

"Hey Mom... there's someone I think you should meet," Lily said and then looked at the older man that was next to her

Rita followed her gaze and gasped when she finally realized who stood by her youngest daughter. White hair, Freckles, buck teeth like that of a bunny. She almost felt her heart stop or the second time in her life, but this time... this time it was because of joy

"L-Lincoln?" Rita said as warm tears fell from her eyes

"Hi Mom" Lincoln replied

The sisters along with sam were shocked as well. Some cried and some stood still. Rita, without a second thought, hugged her baby boy in her arms. Lincoln hugged back, but not as tight.

There were still things that needed to be discussed...


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we get into the story I must address somethings, There will be fights between Lincoln in the story, and Lincoln will not forgive all of his sisters some I'm sure you can guess on who, but Lincoln's return to RW won't be easy as there will be times where he and Lily don't see eye to eye as well as some relationships within the loud family will be broken. And as I said before the story will not end on a happy note, But I will only say this. Later on another huge change within the Loud/Walker family will come in the form of news from Sid.**

**Also, this chapter doesn't focus on Lincoln but more on Walter and Rita, them being the parents of Lincoln in his life. Now if some of you are concered that Walter is a bit too soft on the Loud family in this chapter, I made it that way because while he does understand the situation, he realizes or hopes that the Louds are different, and hopes the because of their changes, It will make Lincoln forgive them, not too quick, but eventually. Walter knows that something like this will take time, if not years.**

**Walter in this story is the middle man, Like Lincoln use to be, he wants both sides to be happy. That is why he focuses on other's feelings more than his own. He knows that Lincoln needs this to move on with his life, even if he doesn't forgive them, he tried and can get closure.**

* * *

**chapter 7 "Walter and Rita"**

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln sat in the living room with his blood family. next to him was Sid and Marshel, Walter and Jennifer watched the other kids. The room was silent

Luan decided to be the one to speak up, "It's good to see you Linc-"

"Don't" He cut her off, "I have some questions I wanna ask you" He told them

They all nodded, and Lincoln sighed

"Does sam even know what happened to me? did you ever tell her Luna?" Lincoln asked

"I wasn't too happy when luna told me I forgave her after about a year" Luna said

"Does you son even know who I am?" Lincoln asked

Sam didn't respond

"what about you Lola? do they know about me?"

Lola put her head down in shame,

"and what about you Rita? did you ever mention me to your grandkids?" Lincoln asked

Rita opened her mouth but slowly closed it.

"I thought so..." Lincoln said with a smile "You all wanted to forget about me as soon as I disappeared"

"That's not true!" Lynn cried

"Bullshit!" Lincoln said as he looked to her "I'm sure you were overjoyed to find out that your "Bad Luck Charm" was gone!" Lincoln told her

"You lied to us!" Lynn yelled

"I LIED!" Lincoln yelled "I SAID A SMALL LIE AND I WASK KICKED OUT! TREATED LIKE SHIT! AND WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT DID ANY OF YOU DO!?" Lincoln yelled

"Honey I-" Rita began

"Don't call me that!" Lincoln yelled "You call me Lincoln, as far as I'm concerned your not my mother"

Rita gasped

"what? did that your feelings? Good" Lincoln said

Lincoln!" Lily cried

"What!? I can't speak how I feel!? I can't tell them all the horrible things I wanted to say to them!" Lincoln cried

"LINCOLN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cried, Walter

Lincoln looked at his adoptive father and just scoffed and moved passed him and went outside

"Lincoln wait!" Sid cried as she chased after him as did Marshel

Walter stood in the room and sat where Lincoln sat.

"I'm sorry about his behavior," Walter told them

"He has every right to be like this" Lana said

"I'm glad we can agree on that" Walter said "If it's ok Ms. Loud I would Like to speak with you alone but before that, I have something I would like to say for your daughters"

"Very well," Rita said with a nod

"I raised your brother after the events he suffered through... I treated him like my son and eventually he was my son... Lincoln asked me and my wife to come to make sure he could forgive you all because he is trying... but right now he's not the problem" Walter began "The problem is you all... I don't mean to sound harsh but I must speak my mind, You can't turn the blame on yourselves, Lincoln knows that he lied to you all... he accepted his fault, but can you do the same?" Walter asked

The girls left the room along with Sam who joined Jennifer in watching the kids

"what was he like?" Rita asked Walter

"Lincoln was very mature for his age... he was always smart and he was loved by a lot of people where we lived," Walter said, "but, he suffered along the way..."

"what happened?" Rita asked

"He had lost his friend, Matthew, in a shoot out," Walter told her

Rita's eyes went wide

"he was right there when it happened to... Lincoln wasn't the same after that... he became depressed for a little bit... but he tried to get better, he wanted to be strong, but every day i saw the pain in his eyes" Walter finished

"I understand if you don't like me, Mr. Walker... I know my husband hated himself for out of everyone... but me... I felt worse than anyone... he was my only baby boy... and I let him be treated like we didn't care..."

"I don't hate you... Well, I did when Lincoln told me but that was the old you... I'm sure you changed for the better right?" Walter asked

"I have," Rita told him

"Then I'm sure if you realize your mistakes... Lincoln will be willing to forgive you" Walter said

Rita nodded

"Now I have a question?" Walter asked

"Yes?"

"Is there and extra room in the house?" Walter asked

Rita nodded, "yes, my old room... I haven't been sleeping in their since my husband died, it just feels so... empty"

Walter nodded, "I can understand that"

"well you and your wife are welcome to stay in it while you stay here," Rita said

"The room's not for me and my wife"

"Then who are they for?"

"Lincoln and Sid," Walter told her "and Marshel can just sleep with them or in the living room if that's ok," Walter said

"I don't know if Lincoln should sleep here... his sisters are here and-"

"If Lincoln stayed here he can have a better chance of forgiving his sisters... and they could have a better chance of realizing their mistakes," Walter said "I can talk to Lincoln about staying here... he'll listen to me...I hope"

Rita had to think about it, Walter, however, did have a point, Rita could tell this man cared for her son... more than they ever could. If this was a way for her to get her son back then she would do it. She just hoped nothing bad could happen during all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest N.O.1: Trust me, the family will indeed find out about that but that will come much later in the story during Lynn's Arc**

**.**

**Engineer1869: Albert is dead, I know I should have probably added that in the story but I had actually forgotten about him when I thought of the story. Bobby will find out when it's Lori's arc, which will be after Luna's and Luan's Arc, while Ronnie... well let's just say that she's kinda in a tough spot but will hear from Bobby about Lincoln, but she won't be able to see him given her... Situation.**

**.**

* * *

**chapter 8 "Luna Loud pt.1"**

* * *

Sam and Luna were in their bedroom and were alone, all the kids were having a sleepover in Lisa's bunker. Luna had heard that Lincoln came home but the was told to give him space. Sam had also informed her about the fight that happened. Luna was having so many things going through her head, she decided to head down to the kitchen to make herself something to eat, there she met two people she didn't know but was informed of, the hippy looking guy was Marshel, and the girl across from him was Sid, Lincoln's girlfriend.

"Uh... Hi?" Sid said with a nervous smile

Luna smiled and greeted back, "Hello, You must be Sid right? My Lil' Bros girl?

Sid's cheek flushed red, "Y-Yeah that's me! It's nice to meet you!" Sid said

Luna then looked to Marshel, "and your Marshel right?"

Marshel nodded and held his fist out, "nice to meet you"

Luna pumped fists with Luna and went back to the fridge, grabbed out some leftovers from lunch for dinner and put them in the microwave and started it, she then turned to Sid and Marshel before grabbing a chair and sitting across from the two. She sighed and steeled her nerves and decided to talk to them. See what Lincoln had been up to since he ran from home.

"So, is it ok if I ask you somethings about Lincoln?" Luna asked

Sid looked to Luna and nodded as did Marshel. Lincoln took a couple of deep breaths in.

"To you guys, what is he like?" Luna asked

Marshel was the first to speak, "When I first met Linc, he was a laid back guy, we actually met in art class, after a month of being in that class, I found out Lincoln was into comics, he and I could draw, I was into more scenery then characters while Lincoln was the opposite, but we talked about it and we later decided to write our own comic. Lincoln never called my ideas stupid when we talk about coming up with ideas, instead he wanted to tweak details and I was ok with that. Lincoln was a pretty chill dude, not to mention he was the best when it came to plans, doesn't matter what the situation was, exams, parties, traveling, and all that junk, Linc's a smart guy"

Luna smiled at hearing that of her brother,

"I met him when he offered for a place to stay, I was hesitant but I later learned Lincoln wasn't some creep, although, we became friends for a little, Later I realized there weren't a lot of guys like there and I asked him out, funny enough, he didn't change, never once has he tried to go too far or tried anything I was uneasy about," Sid said "I realized I loved him and honestly, Lincoln to me is the only guy for me"

Luna was happy to hear that, "Has Lincoln ever been in some type of trouble?" Luna asked

The two looked at each other before looking back and Luna, Luna was now a bit worried, what had happened?

"there was this one time..." Marshel said

"What happened?" Luna asked

"I was playing this that song "come little children" to relax, in the end, I heard a glass shattering and looked and saw Lincoln backing up from the broken glass before he fell against the wall and started bursting into tears," Marshel told her "it was the first time Lincoln had scared me, not bad, but it was sad to see him just break down over a song"

"He wasn't the same for that whole day," Sid said

The two noticed that Sid was shaking a bit, Luna was now a little worried

"I heard him mumble in his sleep... he just kept saying that he was sorry and he was cold and that he didn't want to be locked out in the dark... he was crying in his sleep just sobbing, I swear when I woke up pillow where he lay his head on was soaked in tears," Sid said

Luna was shocked to hear her brother broke down like that. She wondered what the song had to do with him feeling that way, and would ask him about it later. If she ever had the chance.

"I'm sorry," Luna said

the two looked at her confused

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good sister to Lincoln... him and I are- were close," Luna told them "The day he left, I was complete shit, I couldn't even touch my guitar, hell I didn't even want to go to any smooch concerts after Lincoln left... Every day I hope we would get closer to finding him, hoping to god he was ok. I was scared that he got hurt, but I was more scared than if he came back, h-he wouldn't be the same... he wouldn't love me like I did" Luna cried

Sid walked up to Luna and had her arm around Luna's shoulder. Luna began to break down more and reveal her feelings

"I Fucked up all those years ago... I remember telling him that I was always gonna be there for him, I was gonna keep him safe... but kicking him out of the house because I believed he was bad luck? If I could go back I would slap the shit out of that idiotic girl who threw her brother in the cold rain" Luna said "Hell I remember having a nightmare about finding his body... It was so vivid, sometimes I use to wonder if it was a dream or if it was real ya know? the worse thing was that spawned another nightmare. Lincoln would be in the coffin and I would hear his voice crying out for help and then cursing me to die and burn in hell"

Luna began to sob and Sid held her tightly. Luna had never told anyone about the nightmare, hell she never even told Luan or Sam, and they were close, but Luna had finally let it all out. With this, she felt better, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. while she admitted her mistakes to herself, she needed to admit them to her brother, the question was, would he accept her apology or never forgive her.

* * *

.

**The list of Arcs for the chapters will go like this:**

**Luna = one more chapter**

**Luan = two chapters**

**Lori = one chapter**

**Lola = two chapters**

**Lana = one chapter**

**Lucy = one chapter**

**The Big reveal = one chapter**

**Rita = two chapters**

**Lynn = two chapters**

**The end = one chapter**

**Chapters in total = 14 chapters left**


	9. Chapter 9

**Charly888: Thanks!**

**.**

**Engineer1869: Rita's chapter is going to be tough to write but I do want to thank you for giving me the idea, so full credit will go to you when that chapter comes out no BS! kudos for you and I mean it!**

**.**

**Cabgrant: Have? a funny word but I will tell you your close :)**

**.**

**PLC the CD: I have to tell you, dude, you made me laugh, not that I'm making fun of your criticism but because when I get long reviews like your it makes me laugh because it let me know that you're telling the long hard truth and I appreciate that. But don't worry, the whole Lisa situation will come to light later. Also for your second review, yeah, I was planning on the Lincoln asking sam thing but I also want to give kudos to you for giving me the Idea about Luna adopting so all the credit goes to you for most of this chapter.**

**.**

**now an announcement!**

**I have a story called, "Chainsmoking your Love" on here and I'm looking for someone who would help me edit the story for mistakes as well as make some changes to it.**

**Because like "The secret" and this story I want to take things slow. I know some chapters feel rushed and trust me I hate when I sometimes don't realize there somewhat rushed.**

**so if you want to help me with that story message me on here.**

**.**

* * *

**chapter 9 "Luna Loud pt.2 Finale"**

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln left the room, Sid had left to go to the kitchen with Marshel. Lincoln Loud went to the back and sat on the steps. He looked to the backyard and saw that not much had changed. It saddened him. He realized not a lot had changed when he ran. It saddened him.

"I thought I find you here" came a voice

Lincoln looked behind him to see Sam, and in her arms was the 3-year-old Lemy. Lincoln looked back to sam

"Hey Sam" Lincoln replied

Sam sat down next to him and sat Lemy on her knee facing her. Lincoln looked to the boy. His hair was platinum blond, and he was wearing grey pants with a smooch shirt. Lemy looked to his uncle and lifted his hands to the boy, signaling he wanted Lincoln to hold him, Sam noticed this and smiled

"you wanna hold him?" Sam asked

Lincoln looked at Lemy and then to sam and nodded. Sam handed him Lemy and Lincoln sat the boy on his lap. Lemy giggled as Lincoln bounced him a little. Lincoln looked at Sam and had a burning question he wanted to ask her before his outburst yesterday.

"Sam?" Lincoln called to her

"Yeah Linc?" Sam asked

"I gotta ask..." Lincoln began "when Luna told you about what happened to me, why did you forgive her?" Lincoln asked her

Sam looked at him and smiled, she looked to the ground and Lincoln could tell she was in deep thought.

"She changed" Sam replied

Lincoln looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" he asked her

Sam smiled, "When she told you, I remember I was so disgusted with her that I didn't talk to her or look at her, over that year, I noticed she changed drastically, Wanna know how?" Sam asked

Lincoln nodded

"So the year after you disappeared, A kid came to our school, his name was Carter Bell, He was a lot like you," Sam told him

Lincoln was surprised to hear that. He remembered that everyone in his family always told him that he was one of a kind. Guess there were more people like him I a way out there in the world

"Well anyway, He only had one problem," Sam said,

"what was it?"

"he had a stutter, it was bad from what I could tell, and people made fun of him for it, so he didn't talk much and because of that as well, people didn't hag with him, some people even said he was going to shoot up the school" Sam replied "anyways he didn't have any friends because of the rumors. The one day Luna started hanging around him, she even punched one of the guys who called him Sergent Stutter"

Lincoln continued to listen

"A week later, I went up to Luna and asked her why she hung out with him, at first she seemed offended but relaxed when I told her I didn't mean it as an insult, she looked to me ad told me the story, apparently he was o the verge of committing suicide"

Lincoln was a bit taken back by hearing this, ad he had to admit, that he two once thought about taking his own life after he ran. He didn't know why he didn't do it but he continued to listen

"Luna found him crying in the hallway after school and I guess he was sad he just flat out told her... I saw that she was with him every day, hanging out with him, even stood up for him sometimes, funny enough her personality was what made him more talkative and he even had the guts to ask out a girl when prom came around, but you know what made my mind blow?"

"What?"

"When he asked the girl out he didn't stutter, not a single word," Sam said

Lincoln looked at her with a bit of a skeptical

"Believe it or not but I do Believe she helped him I," Sam said "I and she hung out again, but we also hung out with Him. One day I asked why Luna had done so much for him, wanna know why?"

Lincoln nodded

"She told me it was because she knew it was something you would do," Sam said

Lincoln was now more shocked, He thought she was making up a lie, but even living with 10 sisters for a portion of his life he could tell when a woman was lying, but Sam... She was telling the truth

"I want to say sorry Lincoln," Sam told him "I'm sorry that I never even talked about you with her more or even told Lemy about you... I know you use to trust Luna with anything and I know she betrayed that trust... but from the bottom of my heart, and as your sister-in-law trust me when I say Luna has changed so much and I'm not asking her to forgive her in just this single moment, But to let her back into your life" Sam said

Lincoln looked at her, He felt the truth in her words. Lincoln looked to Lemy ad he smiled at the baby. he believed Sam, but he needed to see ad hear from Luna that she changed. And if she did, Lincoln would accept her back in his life, not completely forgiver her, but allowed her to be in his life.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Luna was in her room with Lemy and Sam, talking about if they should make a big decision about moving back to Royal woods, for Lemy to attend school. They couldn't keep him homeschooled. Before the conversation could continue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Luna said

When the door opened both women went quite. There standing was Lincoln. Sam gave him a kind and small smile and grabbed and picked up Lemy.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sam said as she ad Lemmy left the room

Lincoln walked fully in and sat on the chair that was still in the room. He faced Luna as she sat on the bed. There was a moment of silence for the two siblings. Luna didn't know what to say or how to even begin her sentence. She knew she needed to say something but what? this was agony, but what was worse was that at this very moment she began to recall the nightmare. The Nightmare of her brother was dead and the nightmare of him in the coffin screaming at her, telling her to die and to just burn. Luna began to shake, fear coursed through her body. You ever felt sick like when you're on the edge of a high place? you know you shouldn't get close to the edge because your aware of the danger but you step closer and closer? Yeah it felt like that right now, Luna was stepping closer to the edge

"-una, Luna!" Came a soft voice

Luna snapped out of her daze and looked to Lincoln. In his eyes, she saw that he was concerned. It only made Luna feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," Luna said

Lincoln was about to open his mouth but Luna cut him off

"I'm sorry that you have such horrible sister," Luna told him "I know that you lied, and it was a small white lie, and we took it to 11... I know that what I can do is only tell you that I changed, but I know that might seem like a lie... but I swear to you I have. I felt so much regret about you leaving... I promised I would help and protect you because you were my baby brother, my only brother... and I failed... no matter what I say now or do now can't make up for the shit we put you through in the past... but I promise you, from now on I will love you and protect you..." Luna finished

Lincoln looked at her, the hesitation was in his eyes. She could see he wanted to believe the words and he was, but she knew she couldn't fully convince him. She couldn't just say some words and he'd hug her tight again like all those years ago. Luna decided to tell him something only Sam knew.

"Do you know why I adopted Lemy?" Luna asked

Lincoln looked up to her and shook his head, "No, I don't" He replied

Luna looked to him and smiled, "I adopted him because I wanted to raise another boy again"

Lincoln was confused. "what do you mean raising another boy again?" Lincoln asked

Luna sighed ad took a deep breath in, "I remember I was the one who spent the most time with you, besides Lori ad Leni... I remember i use to hold you when it was my turn to watch you i would do everything for you, hell I even remember asking more than anybody to help change your diapers" Luna chuckled softly

For once during the whole conversation, Lincoln smiled. Luna saw this and her mind and heart became at ease.

"And I lost that as you came grew up..." Luna told him "I remember that when I thought that I could regain a piece of myself if I raised Lemy... I could feel the same as I did when I helped raise you..." Luna said

Tears formed in her eyes and she felt them began to fall. She wiped her tears away and looked tp Lincoln

Lincoln sighed and looked to his sister, "You know I can't fully forgive you right?" Lincoln told her "you betrayed my trust... All of my trust for you"

Luna nodded sadly, "I know"

"However... I can let you back into my life" Lincoln told her

Luna perked up at this, her eyes went wide

"It'll take me some time... you betrayed my trust... but that doesn't mean you can't regain it," Lincoln told her

Luna could not hold her emotions anymore, Luna slid off the bed and onto her knees crying. She wept, "thank you... thank you so much Lincoln!" she cried

Lincoln got on his knees and hugged his sister tight. Unknown to her, he to had tears in his eyes. Not only did he forgive his sister, he felt like a part of him that was once missing was back.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**This may seem rushed but I've been working on this as soon as I published the last chapter. I tried to make sure he didn't fully forgive her but at least gave her a chance to regain his trust. **

**the next loud sister is Luan! Let's see how the joking sister could regain her brother's trust...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: thank you for pointing out that I forgot about Leni! thank you!**

**.**

**Guest N.O.1: Np**

**.**

**PLC The CD: Thank you for another great Idea, honestly, maybe I should hand this story over to you! Lol but thank you for the positive review and the great advice.**

**.**

**.**

**So yes I forgot about Leni in the Chapter list in chapter 8 so I've updated the Chapter list:**

**Luan = one more chapter **

**Leni = one chapter**

**Lori = one chapter**

**Lola = two chapters**

**Lana = one chapter**

**Lucy = one chapter**

**The Big reveal = one chapter**

**Rita = one chapters**

**Lynn = two chapters**

**The end = one chapter**

**Chapters in total = 13 chapters left**

**Anyway back to the Story!**

* * *

**chapter 10 "Luan Loud pt.1"**

* * *

.

.

.

Luna Loud, the next top comedian in America. She was always the jokester, loved pulling pranks on people. She of course later had roles in movies, she acted with Kevin Hart and Jack Black in two movies.

Luan Loud joked about a lot of things.

But when her brother returned back after she had just lost her father... well let's just say her frown was now upside down. Luan had done a lot of things that she regrets. The thing that she regrets the most is kicking out her little brother and leaving him out in the dark. Luan had almost completely blocked the memory from her mind but would be stupid to forget about someone who held your family like glue. Luan never thought she would see her brother again. when he arrived a dark cloud loomed over her. Thankfully, She had Libby. Libby was like her ray of sunshine, no matter how bad things got, she did things for her daughter. Libby was everything to her, and her husband died, Luan did everything to make her daughter happy.

However, when Lincoln returned, Libby had asked her mother how she knew the white-haired man. Luan had told her daughter the truth. Libby had asked her mother if he did something wrong that forced him to get kicked out of the house. Luan, who could never lie to her daughter, told her that Lincoln had done nothing wrong and that it was her and her sisters that were the ones to blame. Libby had looked at her mother with concern and asked a question that almost broke Luan's heart.

_"If I was bad luck would you kick me out?"_

Luan quickly told her daughter that she would never kick her own daughter out and Luan had told her she had loved her, Libby still looked at her mother with concern but had accepted her mother's answer before she left and went to finish her homework. Luan knew that the topic had plagued her daughter's mind and Luan could see the effect that the situation had on her 14-year-old daughter.

Luan needed someone to talk to, and decided to talk to the only person she could trust with her life. Luna.

* * *

.

.

.

Libby was walking down the stairs when she saw that the man who was her uncle sat on the couch with his girlfriend and her baby cousin Lemy. She had never been in a room with her uncle, so she was a bit nervous, but she decided she would talk to him, ask him about himself and what he did. Libby wanted to know about her uncle, about the man she never knew.

Libby approached them and was next to the couch now and was on her uncle's right side as he sat to the right of the couch. Baby Lemy was on his lap and watching the TV with a smile.

"U-Um... Hi" Libby said

Lincoln yelped a bit and then looked to his right and sighed

"S-Sorry I scared you!" Libby said frantically

"No, It's ok... just took me by surprise and all," Lincoln said, he looked to his niece and smiled, "your Libby right?"

Libby nodded, "Yes... U-Um i-it's nice to meet you" Libby said _'great now he thinks your weird'_ Libby told herself

"It's nice to meet you, Libby, I'm... your uncle Lincoln," Lincoln replied "Sorry I know this must be awkward for you... meeting your uncle that you've never met before," Lincoln said

"yeah..."

Sid then looked to the girl, "Hi, Libby I'm Sid Chang" Sid told the girl "it's nice to meet you"

Libby nervously smiled and waved, "it's nice to meet you too"

Lincoln looked at Libby and then back to Sid and handed her Lemy, "Sid could you take Libby back to Luna? I think the little guy's itching for a nap" Lincoln said with a smiled

Sid nodded and took Lemy into her arms and she got up from the couch with Lemmy tightly wrapped in her arms, "come one little guy! let's take you back to your rockstar of a mom" Sid told the baby with a smile.

Lincoln looked to Libby and offered her a spot next to him. Libby took the spot and sat next to her uncle. They watched TV alone for about 3 or 4 minutes before Libby decided to ask the question that burned inside her.

"U-Um... Uncle Lincoln?" Libby asked _'wow... need to get used to saying that if I'm gonna talk to him'_ Libby told herself

Lincoln looked to his niece with an eyebrow raised, "yeah Libby?" Lincoln asked back

"Do you... um... Do you hate my mom?" Libby asked

Lincoln looked surprised and then his face kind of went sad

_'oh no! now I really ruined the mood!'_ Libby thought _'now he's gonna hate me too! oh, I should never have asked him! oh, man!'_

Libby began to have a million bad thoughts run through her head and Lincoln could see that and lightly put his hand on Libby's shoulder and then Libby snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her Uncle.

"Libby it's fine, you didn't say anything wrong," Lincoln told her

"H-How did-?"

"Your mom used to do the same thing before she would perform sometimes in front of people," Lincoln said with a chuckle "Jesus you mom would ramble about how she could mess up and every time I would tell her that she was going to be ok," Lincoln told Libby with a soft smile

Libby looked to her Uncle and was shocked to hear this. Libby had never seen her mom panic before she went on stage. This was something she had also never heard from her Aunt's.

"I don't by the way," Lincoln told Libby

Libby was confused, "you don't what?" Libby asked

"I don't hate your mom," Lincoln said, "I don't really hate any of your aunts really," Lincoln said

Libby was shocked, she thought someone like her uncle would be burning with rage and hatred for being kicked out of the house for being bad luck. Libby was shocked because as much as she didn't want to say it, she didn't look at her mom the right way anymore. Don't get her wrong, Libby loved her mother... but... Libby just didn't trust her mother's words. Could she really trust her mother not throwing her out if she was bad luck when she did the same to her own brother?

"Why? Why don't you hate them? After... everything they did to you?" Libby asked

Lincoln sighed and looked to her and smiled. "I did... I did hate them, there's no doubt about that... I hated them because I thought they couldn't change because I thought that they wouldn't blame themselves for what happened, A little of what happened is my fault, I should have never lied" Lincoln said "but... I learned that they have changed... well hopefully some of them really have, I don't hate them... I just... don't trust them anymore" Lincoln told Libby

Libby looked at her uncle with a smile, but Lincoln still realized that something was bothering his niece.

"Libby, do you hate your mom?" Lincoln asked

Libby quickly looked to her uncle, "N-No! I-I-I could never hate her! I just... I don't trust her words anymore..." Libby told him

Lincoln saw that this was hurting his niece, but he looked at her and smiled, knowing that there was one way he could solve her problems.

"Libby? when your mom tells you she loves you with all her heart, do you believe it?" Lincoln asked

Libby paused and nodded her head. Libby had never once doubted her mother when she told her that she loved her.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about," Lincoln said

"B-But-"

"Libby listen," Lincoln told her, "Your mom cares about everyone... She may have done things that she regrets in the past, I know that... but never doubt your mother's words. I did, and once I doubted her words trust me... I wasn't the same. She may lie to you but that's to protect you" Lincoln said

Libby nodded. Thanks to her Uncle, who she thought had nothing but hate for her mother, gave her advice. she knew he could've told her to never trust her mother or to hate her, but he didn't. He told her that her mother would love her. No matter what.

Libby quickly hugged her Uncle and Lincoln was taken aback but he hugged her back tightly.

"T-Thanks Uncle Lincoln!" Libby told him

"it's no problem Libby, and if you ever need to talk again I'll be here" Lincoln replied

Libby nodded and she broke the hug and walked off. Lincoln smiled as she walked off before being poked in the cheek

"your so sweet~!" Came sid's voice "And you're great with Kids~!"

Lincoln Blushed, "S-Sid! come on..."

Sid giggled, "how come you're so sweet?" She asked

Lincoln sighed with a smile. "Because I'm a sucker" Lincoln replied

"YEP!" Sid replied with a wide smile.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So a little note: If a character has one Chapter where Lincoln Forgives them, Trust me when I say that I'll try to make that chapter as long as I can. However, I'm not trying to rush the story. I just feel some characters need one chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Engineer1869: While not everyone has changed in a why, Lincoln is willing to give Luan a chance because of Libby.**

**.**

**DreadedCandiru2: Yes it is what she needed and Lincoln is more of the distrust side, but that will change with Lori**

* * *

**chapter 11 "Luan Loud pt.2"**

* * *

.

.

.

Luan was in her room in deep thought. She had a long conversation from Luna about how Lincoln had forgiven her, luan asked how she did it and said that she just showed him that she had changed for the better. Luan hadn't changed much, the only thing that was different about her was that she was a mother, she... she was just the same Luan all those years ago. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Luan was startled but she quickly regained herself.

"Come in," Luan said

just then, she saw the last person she ever expected to walk in her room did. It was Lincoln. Her heart was beating rapidly and her mind was racing with a million thoughts. Luan quickly sat up on her bed and Lincoln sat on the other end of the bed, Luna had backed up to the other end of the bed to give him some space, he turned at Looked to her and Luan decided to talk to her brother

"D-Do you... Do you need anything?" Luan asked

"No, but I think you do" Lincoln replied

Luan was now scared about the next words he was gonna say, would they be hurtful? would they be kind? what were his next words

"Luan... I talked to Libby, she needs you" Lincoln replied

Luan was stunned. She was not expecting that. She returned from her stunned state only to realize what he meant

"How? She doesn't trust what I say anymore..." Luan said sadly

"Luan... I told her to never doubt what you tell her, Do never doubt you when you tell her that you love her" Lincoln replied

Luan looked at him, "Why? Why would you do that to me?" Luan replied

Lincoln looked at her, "Luan... I don't hate you... I just... it's hard for me to trust you" Lincoln told her

"But still, why? why help me with my daughter, why care about my problems?" Luan asked

Lincoln sighed and looked to his sister, "because even if I don't trust you... doesn't mean I don't care about how you feel. Both you and Libby need each other, I know that Libby will feel better if you tell her yourself" Lincoln told her

Luan was hesitant but nodded. Lincoln smiled and went to leave.

"Lincoln" Luan called

Lincoln stopped and turned around to face his sister, "Yeah Luan?"

"Thank you... And I love you" Luna told him

Lincoln smiled, "Love you too," Lincoln said as he left the room

Lincoln walked down the stairs and went to look for Libby. He went to look out back and saw her playing with Leia and Lex on the swing. Lincoln went over to her and Libby looked to him

"Hey uncle Lincoln" Libby greeted

"Hey Libby" Lincoln replied "Can you do me a favor?" lincoln asked

"I don't know... I'm supposed to watch Leia and Lex" Libby replied

"I can watch them" Lincoln replied

"Ok" Libby replied, "what's the favor?" Libby asked

.

.

.

Libby walked to her mother's room and opened the door. Luan looked up from her book and looked to her daughter, Concern then appeared on her face as she faced her daughter

"Libby? Honey, what's wrong?" Luan asked

Libby stepped closer to her mom with her hands behind her back and looking sheepish, Luna was starting to get concerned. Luan got off the bed and kneeling in front of her daughter,

"Libby, what's wrong?" Luan asked

Suddenly Luan's vision was blurred when something was smacked into her face. Luan however closer her eyes in time, she whipped the substance from her eyes and then saw Libby trying to hold her laugh but it failed. Her daughter let out a huge laugh and she was holding her sides. Luan licked the substance from her fingers only to taste banana. Luan smiled, she knew ho did this.

"I got you mom! HAHAHA!" Libby cried with a smile

Luan smiled, "You did Libby, did know you were gonna _Pie_ something like that!" Luan chuckled "get it?" Luan asked her daughter

Libby nodded while laughing, "Yeah mom I get"

Luan smiled softly before hugging her daughter in a tight hug, "I love you Libby" Luan said

Libby smiled before hugging her mother as well, "I know mom, I Love you to" Libby replied

Luan looked to the doorway to see a white hair boy go down the stairs. Even if he couldn't hear her, Luan had thanked her brother. she knew he'd forgiven her, but now she needed to prove that she was better then the girl she was all those years ago.


	12. Note!

**Sorry Guys about there not being an Update I need help! LIKE MAJOR HELP!**

**First I need help On Leni's chapter. To be honest Leni's character has always been tough to write. Which Is why I think that maybe one of you could help me write the chapter. I haven't even started writing it because I need to come up with a reason why She feels bad, and Why Lincoln forgives her!**

**For Luna, it was because she had changed and helped people in need like carter**

**For Luan, it was because Luan was actually trying to be a better parent since she couldn't be a better sister.**

**however, I'm stuck on what she has been doing that changed her and why Lincoln will forgive her. Of course, she feels regret for kicking out her brother and not seeing him again but her character is really one-sided. She's the kind and loving ditzy Blonde. I don't want too her to change all the much but I'm stuck what about has changed as well as what she could do to gains her brother's trust/forgiveness.**

**so please if any of you can help me I would appreciate it so much! Like for real! Please help! I will get on my hands and knees if I have to! I am that fucking desperate for help!**

**Also, there's a Poll on my profile which Lincoln Ship story should be next!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Guest, PLC the CD, RCurrent, Blueperson2021 for the amazing Ideas!**

**I want to let you know that I am using the Idea that she has done charity as well as her peer pressure thing but I also want to let you know that because of her guilt I wrote something that would effect her, also I did use the ADHD thing as I also suffer from it mildly and lets just say I pulled some Leni Moments a day ago... Thats something for the end of this chapter, so If you wanna hear my Big Leni Moment then enjoy and read the story first.**

**back to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 "Leni Loud"**

* * *

.

.

.

Leni was always considered a ditzy girl. However, She wasn't as dumb or easy to convince as she used to be. And it was all because of the Bad Luck Incident. But we'll get into that later.

Today Leni woke up and went to her shelf. There she saw her pill case, each small little case for each day held two different pills, one for her ADHD and another... well that was something else entirely. Leni looked at the time and the time was 9:00 AM and she remembered clearly that she was supposed to take them as soon as she wakes up so she took the two pills in her hand and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

On her way downstairs she went ran into Luna and Sam with baby Lemy. Leni smiled as she approached her sister

"Hey, Luna! Hey Sam! Good Morning" Leni said

The two girls looked to the Blonde and smiled

"Hey sis, Good morning" Luna replied

"Hey Leni" Sam replied

Leni then returned to take her pill. She grabbed a glass and filled it up with water and she took her pills.

Leni then set the empty glass down and looked to her sister.

"So how are you guys doing?" Leni asked

"We're doing fine" Sam replied

Luna then looked to her sister "How are you doing Leni? ya know, with Lincoln back?" Luna asked

Leni didn't want to answer that question but Luna was one of the main people there for her when... That happened. Leni looked down and away from her sister before speaking, "I-I... I don't know really, I want to apologize to him, but I'm afraid" Leni told them

"I understand that Leni... It's ok to feel that way, right now, just try and think of a way to apologize to him whenever your ready" Luna told her older sister

Leni nodded before heading back upstairs. Luna and Sam stood still for a while in the Kitchen. Sam then picked up Baby Leni from his highchair and walked to her wife.

"Do you think we should Tell Lincoln?" Sam asked

"We have to, he's going to find out eventually, but he's not here right now, he, Sid, and Marshel went to get some food and stuff" Luna replied

"When he gets back?" Sam asked

Luna turned to her and nodded "When he gets back"

Meanwhile, Lincoln was at the store with Sid and Marshel. They almost had their entire car filled but still had some things they needed to get. Marshel was pushing the cart while Sid and Lincoln were scanning the shelves. Sid held onto the list and would tell the two men what they needed.

"What else do we need sid?" Lincoln asked

Sid looked to the list they they had, "apparently we need baby powder, Pudding, Some Eggs, lasagna, Steaks, and Green beans" Sid replied

"Ok, well let's split up and-"

Lincoln didn't finish his sentence as he turned the corner only to be hit hard with a cart right in his waist.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" cried a women

Lincoln touched where he was it but looked back to the lady, "No it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Still I should have been paying more attention! I was just so focused on looking for some quick meals to get"

Lincoln chuckled, "Seriously Miss it's ok" Lincoln replied

Lincoln then noticed a thin and well dressed Black man speed walk to them with a kid following right behind him

"Honey are you ok!?" Asked the man

"You ok mom!?" Asked the young girl

"I'm fine... I just hit this guy because I wasn't paying attention" The women told him, who Lincoln assumed to be her husband

Lincoln got a good look at the two adults. The woman had red curly hair, some freckles on her face and she wore glasses. While the man also wore glasses and his hair was in a short afro. Lincoln was actually stunned as he realized who he was looking at.

"Clyde? Penelope?" Lincoln asked

The two looked at the man, but when the man looked at Lincoln's hair he became shocked. This confirmed to Lincoln that this man was indeed Clyde McBride

"Lincoln? is that really you?" Asked Clyde

Penelope looked in shock as well. Lincoln walked to his old friend but Clyde rushed to him and grabbed Lincoln into a tight hug. Lincoln was stunned, but Clyde was always an emotional guy, so Lincoln hugged back.

Lincoln looked to Marshel and Sid, "Um, could you guys get the things and pay and then head back, I need to... catch up on some things" Lincoln told them

Sid smiled and nodded before she and Marshel left to go pay for their things and eventually headed home.

.

.

.

Clyde and Lincoln sat on a bench just outside of the store while Penelopy and their daughter, who they named Cleopatra or Cleo for short, apparently, she wasn't the only Kid Clyde and Penelope had, They had a boy named Conner, who was around Libby's age, he's also sure Luan had mentioned his name...

"I can't believe It's really you," Clyde said while looking at his friend

Lincoln smiled, "I've been hearing that a lot" Lincoln replied

"where the hell have you been all these years Linc?" Clyde asked

Lincoln looked at him, "that doesn't matter" Lincoln replied

Clyde stared at his old friend, and Lincoln sighed

"I left because Of the Bad Luck..." Lincoln told him

Clyde looked down and sighed. Clyde knew what had happened and while he did want to help his friend... he knew that things would sort themselves out eventually, however, when Lincoln disappeared, he felt terrible as there was more he could have done. Lincoln looked to his old comic book buddy and decided to ask the big question

"If I can ask... what happened to everyone? Liam, Zach, Rusty... what happened to them?" Lincoln asked

Clyde looked to him and then looked to the parking lot and sighed, THis he knew was gonna be a huge thing for Lincoln to swallow

"When You left, believe it or not, I took you place as the leader," Clyde told him

"wait? I was the Leader of our little group?" Lincoln said with a smile

Clyde nodded, "we never noticed that we followed you and your plans until you left, we were lost... but we managed," Clyde said

"What happened?" Lincoln asked

"Well, There was this new girl, Stella, who joined us, she was a bit like you, even came up with a better dodgeball formation" Clyde chuckled

Lincoln got a chuckle out of that

"Anyways, when we entered high school things were pretty much the same and eventually we graduated. Zach got hitched to Cristina two years ago, Rustys actually still here in Royal woods working on he's actually taken over Gus's Games and Grub he's with Stella and Liam is living on his family's farm, Speaking of Liam, you remember Tabby right?" Clyde asked

Lincoln laughed, "how could I forget"

Clyde chuckled, "yeah well they got together, they've just barely started dating from what he told me," Clyde told Lincoln

Lincoln whistled and smiled, "anything from Ronnie?" Lincoln asked

"Nah... last I heard was that she actually has a son but the little guys been living with her mom" Clyde

"Why?"

"I don't know... If you see Lori or Bobby, they would know though"

Lincoln nodded. He wondered what happened to Ronnie Anne.

"Actually, Ronnie's mom is just up the street," Clyde told him

"Really?" Lincoln asked

"yeah, you can go see her if you want" Clyde replied

Lincon considered it but he wasn't going to go... not yet, he might go with bobby when Lori arrived the day after tomorrow.

"And what about you Clyde? what have you been up to?"

"I'm not sure if you know this or if Lily has told you but I took over as principal of our old school," Clyde said "funny how I now understand what Huggins went through"

the two men chuckled, then Clyde looked to the store's doors to see his daughter and his wife waiting for him

"I'm gonna have to go Linc" Clyde said

Lincoln looked and nodded, "hey, maybe we can catch up later?"

Clyde smiled at his old friend, "count on it, maybe we can invite you to dinner?" Clyde asked

"I'd Like that" Lincoln said

They left and Lincoln took a deep breath in and walked his way home. Not knowing who he was going to encounter next.

.

.

.

Lincoln Finally arrived home and when he did he saw that Sid with Baby Lemy and Luna was next to her.

"I'm home," He said

The two females looked to him and Sid looked to Luna and Luna nodded. Lincoln sighed at sat next to them on the couch

"What is it?" Lincoln asked

Sid saw that Luna looked nervous but decided to tell him herself, "Linc, Your sister Leni want's to apologize to you"

Lincoln looked to her, "Ok? but why are you telling me this?" He asked

"Because there are some things you should know..." Luna said "About what happened to Leni after you left"

Lincoln became very worried, he had heard from Lisa about how some of his family had taken it the hardest, like Luna herself as well as Lucy and the twins, however, Lincoln had never heard about Leni, in fact, Lisa almost completely avoid her

"What happened to her?" Lincoln asked

Luna took in some deep breaths before beginning, " first you need to know that back when the whole bad luck thing was going on, Leni wasn't actually on board with the whole kicking you out... we made her agree..." Luna told him

Lincoln was now confused, what did they mean they made her agree on kicking him out?

"we sorta pressured her into kicking you out and not helping you out," Luna said

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Lincoln interrupted, "are you telling me that you forced Leni into believing that I was bad Luck?" Lincoln asked sounding shocked

Luna nodded

Lincoln then shook his head, "My God..." Lincoln muttered

"After you left she took it the hardest, she cried and slept almost all day... however, about a month later we noticed that things began to change with Leni"

Lincoln was now confused, "change? Change how?" Lincoln asked

"She began talking to herself, and I don't mean how you use to, I mean it was like she was arguing with another person," Luna told him

"Are you telling me Leni... went insane?" Lincoln asked with worry

"No! no, no... Leni..." Luna sighed "Leni developed D.I.D"

Lincoln couldn't even handle what was being told to him. Lincoln couldn't handle it, He felt like his heart would explode with so much sadness. both his mind was trying to process what they were saying and his heart was trying not to break. Lincoln's heart broke. Leni developed D.I.D... or as some called is dissociative identity disorder.

"I want to know how it happened" Lincoln asked

Luna took a deep breath and let it out before telling her brother.

"Well, at first it started with her arguing with herself in the mirror, then it began to auscultate when she began yelling to no one in her room, but that's not even the worse" Luna replied " a year after Lori left, she tried to kill herself, well... she tried to kill the voice" Luna finished

Luna still remembered that day...

* * *

_Luna was inside outside of the house before she heard a scream. Luna opened the door and rushed upstairs and that's when she saw it._

_Leni had a Fillet knife in her hands and she held it tight in her hand while she was backed into a corner of the hallway, Lynn held a scared Lana behind her while Luan was trying to approach Leni_

_"Leni... Just give me the knife" Luan asked, her voice completely shakey_

_Leni gripped it tighter, "NO!" Leni yelled_

_Luan took a step back and Leni then held it against her throat. Everyone gasped and Lynn covered the eyes of Lana in case Leni did what they all feared._

_"I-I-I need it to be gone... I just want it to stop... I know I'm a bad person... I know I deserve this... Please stop... M-Make it stop" Leni said as a tear fell from her face_

_Luna then walked slowly to her older sister and moved Luan out of the way, Luna steeled herself and walked to her sister._

_"Leni... Leni what do you need to go away?" Luna asked_

_"The voice! I want it to stop I know what I did was wrong I know He's dead because of me! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW" Leni yelled_

_Luna was stunned, she just now thought the same thing as the rest of their sisters thought. Leni had gone Insane._

_Luna shook her head but stepped closer to her sister, "Leni... what are is this voice telling you?" Luna asked_

_Leni was silent for a while before more tears fell and she sobbed, "it's my fault... It's my fault that Lincy's dead... I know I'm a terrible sister... I know what I did was wrong, Please... let me stop them... I can't do it anymore... I can't keep listening, knowing that I'm a bad sister..." Leni said_

_Leni then sobbed and she didn't realize that she lowered the Knife and that's when Lynn and Luna took their chance. Lynn grabbed the hand Leni held the knife in and in and instant Leni tried to bring the knife back to her throat to end it all but she was then grabbed by the waist and pulled forward and she let go of the knife and was on the floor sobbing loudly as Luna and Luan held her down._

_"PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I WANT TO SEE LINCY! I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE BROTHER! I WANT IT TO STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT S-S-STOP!" Leni cried as tears fell down her face_

* * *

"What happened after that?" Lincoln asked

"We told mom and dad and then a week later Leni entered therapy and she got pills for her D.I.D" Luna said "I can't remember how long she went to therapy but so far she's doing better, there have been a few slips up's but we've always been there for her"

Lincoln thought long and hard about what he was told. He couldn't blame them anymore but still... it hurt to know that this was somewhat actually his fault. If he hadn't left then maybe Leni wouldn't have gone through that experience.

"Where's Leni?" Lincoln asked

"She's with the kids getting some new clothes," Sid told him

Lincoln nodded, "I need to talk to her when she comes back... I need to forgive her" Lincoln replied _'and apologize'_ he thought to himself

* * *

.

.

.

She arrived back home and the kids took their clothes and showed their parents. Leni was smiling and wished she could have that one day. Having little kids running around and loving her would be great. If only she could find the right guy.

Leni walked to her room and when she entered she looked to see that Lincoln was already there. She froze, but relaxed and smiled. she closed the door and stood right in front of her dresser.

"Hey Leni" Lincoln looked at her with a smile

Leni almost was about to cry, she missed his smile, "hey Lincoln" She replied

"Leni... I just want to let you know something" Lincoln replied

He walked up to her but not too much where it invaded her personal space. Leni was a bit scared but she had nothing to worry about. Lincoln looked at her in the eye and knew he had to tell her. Tell her what she needed to know, what she needed to hear.

"Leni it's not your fault" Lincoln replied

Leni stopped. His words made her heart almost stop. She had never expected to hear those words from Lincoln, she wanted to cry but she wanted to be strong.

"I know," Leni told her brother

"No, Leni... it's not your fault" Lincoln told her

Leni was still fighting the urge not to cry, "I know" Leni replied

"It's not your fault"

"I-I know" Leni replied her voice now beginning to waver

"it's not your fault," He said as he came closer to her

"I-I kn-know..." Leni told him her eyes beginning to water

"It's not your fault," Lincoln told her as he was now in her personal space

"Don't do this to me! Please!" Leni cried softly

She tried to back up but she was stopped as she hit her shelf. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. She looked to see Lincoln holding her tight. Leni was in shock as her body went limp in his arms

"It's not your fault," He told her

Finally, Leni sobbed and the tears fell and she cried her lungs out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Leni repeatedly cried as she wept in her brother's arms

Lincoln looked at his sister as tears fell from his eyes to and he hugged her tighter, "No Leni... I'm sorry"

And once again another bond is restored.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! It's been a while huh!? Sorry about the long wait, been busy and trying to regain my notes that i have for the story, took me forever to find them and make them make sense, but I'm back on this, hopefully, the next update won't be months away!**

**Anyways let's see the reviews:**

**dannyrockon122: Thanks**

**Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig: We'll get to that in the next chapter actually but in the form of Lori and Leni Moment.**

**Mr. Haziq: Yep**

**Tristen: thx and don't worry about it my dude**

**dextermed16: Glad you enjoyed and here's the next chapter!**

**.**

**Now to the moment you've all been waiting for! Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 "Lori Loud pt.1"**

* * *

.

.

.

Across town, Lincoln stood in front of a house that was close to his old elementary school, he took a deep breath before heading over to the front door. He was nervous for many reasons, yet he felt like he needed to do this, it was one of the many things he needed to do for everything to at least work. He knocked on the door and waited for a little bit. Finally, the door opened, and there standing was Maria Santiago, her age had become more apparent, due to a few grey hairs, however, that was actually the last thing he noticed, as in her arms, was a toddler, who had black hair.

"Can I help you?" Maria asked

"um... Hi, I don't know if you remember me but My name is Lincoln Loud I was friends with your daughter Ronnie Anne" Lincoln told her

Her eyes scanned the boy and then her eyes widened as she finally did realize it was the Loud son, "¡Dios mío! Lincoln it is you!" Maria cried

She then brought in Lincoln for a side hug since she still had the toddler in her arms and Lincoln returned it before they broke it and Maria looked back to the young man

"It's so good to see you, please come in," Maria said

Lincoln then followed her into the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

.

.

.

Lori and her family had just arrived in royal woods again. After hearing that lincoln had shown up at her mother's doorstep, Lori almost wanted to cry when she heard her brother had returned, however, she had heard from Leni that Lincoln wasn't really talking to most of them, even not wanting to be in the same room as them. This somewhat pissed Lori off but she had to calm down, she needed to go back with a level head, except, she also had another problem...

"So when we get there are you finally going to tell me what the fuck and where the fuck Linc been?" Bobby asked with a bit of a bitter tone

"I promise," Lori said "and don't swear in front of Loan"

"Mom I'm 10, I've heard worse" Loan told her mother

"That still doesn't make it ok" Lori replied

Driving down the old streets Lori use to when she still drove her siblings around still made her feel nostalgic, however, Lori still felt that sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. In all honesty, she had no idea what lied in store for her once she arrived at her mother's house, but she knew that things weren't going to be good. After everything that had happened, not to mention that he was being cold to everyone else it couldn't have made anyone feel better, especially Leni, lord knows how she might have been feeling, once she got there she was going to have a word with her brother.

after a few minutes, they had finally arrived at the loud house. Once again, a lot of cars littered the front and driveway of the house. They parked in the driveway and then got out of the car and headed to the house. At the front door, she knocked on it and waited.

The door opened, only for a young woman, to open the door, she looked to Lori but Lori didn't recognize her but her husband did.

"Sid?" Bobby asked

the woman, Sid, looked to bobby as did his daughter and wife with confusion, the women then recognized who he was

"Bobby Santiago?" Sid asked

"Yeah! oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Bobby said as he hugged her and she hugged back

"Wow, your part of this family too?" She asked

Bobby chuckled, "yep" he replied

Lori cleared her throat to gain their attention and they both looked at her, "So, who's this?" Lori asked

"oh, right! Lori this is Sid Change, she and Ronnie were friends when we moved to Great Lakes" Bobby told his wife, he looked back to sid still looking surprised to see her, "what are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm here with my boyfriend," Sid said

At the mention of Boyfriend, both Lori and Bobby's expressions showed shock, they looked at each other before looking back to Sid, who was still standing there confused on why they were shocked

"By boyfriend do you mean Lincoln Loud?" Lori asked

Sid nodded, "yeah why?" she asked, however, it dawned on her who the woman Bobby was with was, "you must be Lori, right?" Sid asked

Lori nodded

"Come in, Lincoln's not here right now, he's currently meeting someone," Sid told them "I'll let everyone else know your here"

* * *

.

.

.

Back at Maria's house, Lincoln was currently watching the toddler play with some toys on the ground while she had gone to go get them drinks. She soon returned with a glass of juice for both of them. Lincoln took his glass while Maria set her's to the side, Lincoln took a sip of his drink before setting it on the table in front of him.

"So what's the little guy's name?" Lincoln asked

"Toby" Maria replied

Lincoln nodded, "So I'm guessing you and Mr. Santiago got back together?" Lincoln asked

Maria shook her head, "No actually... Toby isn't my Son" Maria replied "He's Rolanda's Son"

At this Lincoln was a bit surprised, but then again a lot of things have changed, so it was no surprise that Ronnie Anne had a kid, however, this brought up a certain question.

"Where's Ronnie? is she here too?" Lincoln asked

At the question, Maria's expression saddened as she looked to Lincoln, "No, Rolanda isn't with us anymore... she died a few years ago"

At this news, Lincoln felt as if a part of him just died. Hearing that she had died, and he hadn't got the chance to say goodbye or even around anymore to see her. It was hard for him to hear. He and Ronnie were close just like he and Clyde were close. So just knowing that one of his closest friends from childhood had died, it hurt.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lincoln replied

"It's alright, I and Bobby have moved on from it" Maria replied "Toby's another reason I moved on, I needed to help him grow since his mother is no longer around"

Lincoln nodded and looked to toby as he was playing with a few blocks, it was also saddening to think that he would grow up without knowing who his mother really was. It made Lincoln think about how hard t might be for him to grow up.

Suddenly, Maria's phone rang and she picked it up. Lincoln now looked closer at Toby, he looked a lot like his mother in some ways. He had her brown eyes and her freckles. The toddler looked at Lincoln with wide eyes and a smile, which caused Lincoln to smile back.

"-ncoln, Lincoln"

Lincoln was taken out of his thoughts as he looked to Maria, "sorry, what were you saying?"

"I just got a call from Bobby, He and Lori are in town, they called me because you let your girlfriend know this is where you were going to, they wanted me to tell you to come back whenever you feel like it," Maria told him

Lincoln smiled and nodded, "thank you," he told her before getting up "I guess I better get going, It was nice meeting you again Ms. Santiago"

"It was good seeing you again Lincoln," She said as she hugged him "feel free to stop by any time, I'm sure Toby would like a new friend to play with," She told him with a giggle

Lincoln nodded as his smile widened a little, "Yeah, no problem, same to you, Your son is here after all"

Lincoln thanked her for the juice and went to the front door and said goodbye to both her and Toby and she did the same, with Toby only giving him a wave and a smile. Lincoln left the house and headed back to his car. He had a feeling that things were only just starting to get better, but with Lori here as well, he knew he and she were going to be butting heads, and it was not something he was looking forward to, hopefully, she had changed as well.

Hopefully.

Back at the Loud house, Lori was currently talking to Sid. However, the front door opened and the two women looked to their left and saw as Lincoln walked through the doorway. Lori got up, followed by Sid, Lincoln turned to his left to see Lori looking at him, sid then came up to him and gave him a hug with a kiss on the cheek as well

"how'd it go?" Sid asked

"it went better then I expected honestly," Lincoln told her with a smile

Just then, they heard two more pairs of footsteps coming from the right and they looked to see Bobby with Loan behind him. Bobby looked at Lincoln and Lincoln looked at Bobby, Lincoln was about to say something but Bobby just ran up and hugged him tight, Lincoln lost his breath for a moment, but he smiled and hugged back. Breaking the hug, Bobby looked to Lincoln

"G-Good to see you again Lil Bro" Bobby said with a sniffle and a smile

Lincoln smiled and took a deep breath, "good to see you too Bobby"

Sid smiled at the interaction that the two boys had and Lincoln looked behind Bobby to see a very familiar face, Lincoln was confused, because the girl behind bobby looked a lot like Lori did when she was 17, well the only difference was that the girl's hair was a bit unkept, she wore baggy clothing and had bags under her eyes.

"So... Who's the kid?" Lincoln asked

Bobby turned around and looked to Loan and signaled her to show herself, she did, and slowly walked up and stood next to her dad

"Linc, this is my daughter Loan," Bobby said

Loan waved and had a shy smile, "H-Hi" She said

Lincoln was nervous as well and smiled back, "Hello L-Loan, I'm your Uncle Lincoln, it's nice to finally meet you," Lincoln told her

"N-N-Nice to meet you too, hehe," Loan said, still having that shy smile

Bobby smiled, "Anyways, where have you been bro?" Bobby asked

Lincoln closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment, however, he should have seen this coming. "I'm not surprised you don't know, even with everything that's going on, I'm guessing you wanted to tell him when you got here Lori?" Lincoln asked, looking to his oldest sister

"I thought it would be best," Lori said

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "right, well, I'm sure we grown-ups need to talk" Lincoln said

Lori and Bobby nodded, Lori then looked to her daughter, "Loan, could you go upstairs and play with your cousins or talk with your aunts?"

"Um... s-sure mom" Loan said

Loan went upstairs, and when she was out of sight, Lincoln, Sid, Lori, and Bobby went into the living room. Lincoln stood up while Sid sat next to him on a chair and both Bobby and Lori sat on the couch

"So what do you want to know first?" Lincoln asked

"Where the hell have you been for the last couple of years Lincoln?" Lori asked

"First I was locked outside of this house for two nights, then I ran off the great Lakes and lived there for a few years before I went to college in Lansing," Lincon said "Happy?"

"Don't be an ass, Why in god name did you run off like that? do you know how worried we were?" Lori asked

"wait, wait, wait, the fuck do you mean you were locked out of the house?" Bobby asked

"Well, Lynn decided to spread a little lie, that I was bad luck, everyone started believing it, and eventually they kicked me out of the house," Lincoln said

Bobby then turned to his wife with udder shock, "YOU DID WHAT!?" Bobby cried

Lori looked down, "look I know you're angry right now, but just listen"

"listen!? Lori how could you do that to Linc!?" Bobby cried

"It didn't help that he also lied, to begin with, he's the one that told us he was bad luck," Lori said

"I did" Lincoln chimed in "but you all overreacted and kicked me out of the fucking house Lori"

Lori sighed, "Lincoln, what I want to know is, why come back now?" Lori asked, "here just to cause trouble?"

Lincoln scoffed, "of course that's what you'd think" Lincoln replied

"Seems to me that's what your doing," Lori said

"Lori!" Bobby cried

"Oh go fuck yourself, Lori!" Lincoln cried "For the record, I'm here because I heard what happened to dad! Lily told me what his dying wish was, I was hesitant to come even then, but I came hoping to get some closure from the whole ordeal, if I'm causing trouble by confronting the people who abandoned me, then yes Lori, that's what I've been doing!"

Lori shook her head, "we didn't abandon you-"

"then what the fuck do you call being thrown out of a house without food or water for two days Lori!? Cause that seems like abandoning someone to me!" Lincoln cried, "God I can't believe you are that fucking stupid!"

"Lincoln, come on that's enough," Sid told him

"No, it's not enough Sid!" Lincoln replied "She needs to know how stupid she can be! Remember that time you sabotaged Leni's driving test just so we could do your chores for you? or how about the time you thought Bobby was cheating on you for a fucking painting? No, wait what about the time you kicked an 11-year-old boy out of his house and locked him out of it as well over superstition!?"

"Those were in the past! Let them Go!" Lori yelled

"How!? How can I let them go!? Do you know how much kicking me out affected me!? do you know what the fuck I've had to deal with because of you the rest of this family? do you know what I've been through!?" Lincoln cried "I had to live on the streets for a few years, I got into fights, I was shot at, my friend died in my arms! You have no idea what I've been through and what I've had to do to keep on going!" Lincoln yelled as tears fell from his eyes

Lori and Bobby were stunned to hear this. Lori herself, felt tears forming in her eyes as her brother broke down.

"I wished I never went through those things! I blamed myself every time! I blamed myself for the longest amount of time! I blamed everything on me!" Lincoln cried "do you know how hard it was to feel like that!? to feel like your the reason so many bad things happen to you!?"

Lori looked at him and she shook her head

"yeah... you don't, so telling me to forget the thing that changed my life forever, isn't something I can do Lori," Lincoln said

Lincoln wiped his tears away before walking out of the living room and going upstairs to his room, Sid followed close behind him, tears forming in her eyes as well. Lori sat back down on the couch next to Bobby

"I... I can't believe, he went through that" Bobby said

Lori said nothing, still taking in the words of her brother, her heart hurt, her mind was still processing the image of her brother alone, afraid, surrounded by death, feeling constant guilt, it all was too much for her and the dam in her eyes broke as she began to sob...


End file.
